


The General And The Jedi II: Wedding Plans

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The General And The Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han’s worries keep Luke up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General And The Jedi II: Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 6, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 12, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, George Lucas and Twentieth-Century Fox do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 862  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: This particular series will follow Han and Luke's married life as they help Leia establish the New Republic. The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

_“It’s tough to be in the spotlight all the time.”_

  


**Allura Knight**  
**Vid Star**  
**2616 C.E.E.**  
**(Common Empire Era)**

Luke awoke, fuzzily aware of something not quite right. He listened to the sounds outside the inn of the surf down below at the base of the cliff, recalling with a smile Han’s swimming lesson earlier in the day. The lesson had worn them both out but in a good way. Han claimed that if you were pleasantly tired after a day at the beach, you were doing it right. Luke listened to his companion’s breathing and knew that Han was awake. He slid his hand over the other man’s stomach and lightly stroked.

“What’s up?” Luke asked quietly.

Amusement laced Han’s voice. “Serves me right for hooking up with a mind reader.”

“That’s an oversimplification of the Force.”

Han snorted. “Nothing is simple with you, kid.”

“I should resent that, but I think it’s a compliment.”

“Clever, kid, very clever.”

Luke smiled as he turned over onto his side. He could see Han’s face in the moonlight that streamed in through the high window.

“Talk to me.”

Han grimaced. “Aren’t you tired? I’m tired. Teaching a desert worlder how to swim is exhausting.”

Luke laughed. “I did just fine.”

“Sure you did.”

“Hey, it was my first time!”

“Well, there is that.”

Luke would not allow Han to deflect his questions. “Please, Han.”

Han sighed. “Leia’s been talkin’ about a big, fancy-ass wedding.”

“I’m not thrilled, either, but I guess the pomp and circumstance is psychologically beneficial to our new but fragile Government.”

“Do you buy that?”

“Well, Leia _was_ raised in the Royal Court of Alderaan, so I guess she knows about this kind of thing.” 

Han was silent for so long that Luke thought that he was not going to speak anymore, but his lover finally said, “I’m not sure about this Consort thing.”

Luke rested his head on Han’s chest while the Corellian slid an arm around him. “Why?”

“I doubt the new Government would consider me a fitting Consort for a Jedi Master.” Han stared out the high window at the stars. “Especially the New Hope of the Republic.”

Luke frowned. “Don’t think that way.”

“So you haven’t heard all the talk about the shining Jedi Master hooked up with the low-class smuggler?” he asked lightly, but there was an edge to his voice.

Luke stroked Han’s bare chest. “Since when have you cared about talk?”

“Since it could louse things up for you.” Worry tinged his voice.

Luke sat up and looked down at Han’s face in the moonlight. “I’ve sacrificed a lot for this New Republic. We all have, and we’ll make more in the future, but one sacrifice I refuse to make is _you.”_ He jabbed a finger in Han’s chest. “You’re stuck with me, Solo.”

Han’s face broke into a grin. “Okay, Skywalker.” He drew Luke down into a kiss.

Both men reacted as their bodies pressed together. Their kiss grew deeper as Han cupped Luke’s buttocks, squeezing and kneading as the kiss was broken. He kissed Luke’s face and neck as he wanted more.

Luke rubbed against Han, their cocks creating delicious friction. He nipped the Corellian’s neck.

“Mmm, c’mon, give it to me, baby,” Han purred.

“Oh, I will.” Luke’s tongue slid down Han’s jaw and throat, tasting salty skin “I most definitely will.” He gyrated harder.

Han thrust his hips up as he muttered in Corellian. Luke grinned. Once Han began uttering the mother tongue, he was on the edge. Luke pinched a hard nipple and sent him over.

& & & & & &

More wild lovemaking later, Luke and Han curled up in their comfortable bed. Han’s arm was around Luke as Luke rested his head on his lover’s chest. Luke could feel himself starting to drift off when Han spoke.

“No fancy wedding.”

Luke groaned. “Can we talk about this in the morning?”

“I want a secret wedding.”

This brought Luke up on his elbow. _“What?”_

Han was completely serious. “I want use to have our wedding with just family and friends, and no broadcasts on the GBN.”

“How do you expect to pull that off?”

“We can do it. Get Her Worship to figure it out.”

“Leia’s the one who wants all the bells and whistles!”

“Not if we explain it right.”

“Explain it to _me!”_

Han grinned that mischievous grin Luke loved so much. “It’s this way. We have a small, intimate wedding and get used to married life without bein’ under a microscope.”

Luke considered. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“’Course not.” Han smirked as Luke lightly jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. “We can have the frills later on. That way, everyone’s happy.” 

Luke settled back down again. “We’ll tell Leia in the morning.”

“You tell Her Worship.”

“It’s _your_ idea.”

“She’ll listen to you.”

“Well, as long as you’re afraid…”

“I am _not_ afraid of her. She just doesn’t trust me.”

_She does for the important things, General._

“Go to sleep, Han.”

Han settled comfortably. “You, too, kid.”

Luke smiled as he fell asleep. One thing was for certain, married life with Han would never be dull.


End file.
